


Yuuki

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ear Piercings, M/M, Piercings, birthday concerts are a thing, other characters are mentioned but briefly, slight spoilers for part 3 in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: With a few more steps taken forward, his courage is unveiled.





	Yuuki

**Author's Note:**

> Not to be mistaken with Momo’s husband, just to let you know.
> 
> It has been bugging my head for a while since the day I noticed Sogo with those piercings. His birthday had already passed, but better than nothing. Also containing slight part 3 spoilers, so be warned.
> 
> The only thing I own is the plot.

“I have to admit, Sogo-kun, that you look quite mature with that piercing.”

 

“Is that so, Tsunashi-san?” Sogo blushed as he brushed the cowlick section of his own hair behind his ear. The cartridge cuff with the single metallic strip connecting to the stud piercing glittered under the light. Honestly, Sogo was still feeling anxious about what other people would think of him, especially Ryuu, his beloved.

 

But still, Ryuu, the big brother figure of the rival trio, also had some things to work on, more so with the struggle between his two personas. Sure, he was used to having to fulfill the role for the sake of his job, but when it came down to having to make love with someone on the bed, especially Sogo, he had trouble with that. In reality, the Okinawan man was more of a domestic husband figure, used to household chores and cooking back in his own home before moving to Tokyo.

 

“It does look good on you as if another side of you was finally unveiled. I guess… it accentuates your wild side,” Ryuu then caught himself, also flushed with that pink hue dusting his tanned cheeks. “I-I didn’t mean that way, Sogo-kun!”

 

That was when Sogo let out a small laugh, a lovely melody ringing in Ryuu’s ears. “I still appreciate the compliment. Thank you so much.”

 

Tamaki, the other half of MEZZO, told Sogo to be brave, to accept that things will work out as long as he believed in them, and even to voice out what he truly feels in an honest tone, straight from the heart. Actually, even IDOLiSH7 and Tsumugi also advised the similar thing, but Sogo was a bit too hesitant back then. If it wasn't for that courageous act back then at the MEZZO radio show, TRIGGER wouldn't have received that financial aid from the rich man himself as a stepping stone towards redemption.

 

Ryuu then stepped forward, grasping the other’s chin to face him. Though the two hadn't had their first time yet having sex, the gentle touches shared between them were the closest things they got to being intimate. He leaned down, closing the distance between them with a warm kiss on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away, and Sogo's lilac gaze rested on the tanned male’s ear, also adorned with that similar piercing but with two metallic strips. Ryuu wore that as part of the Heavenly Visitor costume, but he chose to keep it. That was when Sogo was somehow inspired to be like his boyfriend, being his true self without compromising his beliefs.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Sogo-kun. And I sure hope the others, especially IDOLiSH7, are, too.”

 

Indeed, Sogo was truly fortunate, having the one whom he idolized so much as his boyfriend, but also, his group mates and Tamaki were there also with him every step of the way.  The younger male’s smile in response to the words was bright and serene as he took the other's free hand on his own. The caress was like silk.

 

“Thank you so much, Tsunashi-san.”

 

The loud knocking on the dressing room door interrupted the moment for those two. When the frame shifted after the knob was turned, Tamaki was the one showing up. “Sou-chan, it’s time.”

 

And hearing the drawl clearly, Sogo retreated from the hold. “Will dinner at home suffice for the after-party? And also…” he took a thoughtful glance at the blue-haired man.

 

“I got it. A crate of King Pudding for Tamaki-kun,” Ryuu finished as if he read his mind. “Rock the stage out there, alright? I'll be at the backstage cheering you on.”

 

And amidst the joyous cheering from Tamaki himself at the mention of pudding, Sogo’s words before stepping forward to meet up with his duo partner were like a parting shot.

 

“I'll be looking forward to that.”

 

* * *

 

The stage for his birthday concert was bathed in lavender light as the man of the day sang his heart out through his solo. Even those who were backstage, especially IDOLiSH7 and Ryuu, were also waving the glow sticks as a form of support. Gaku and Tenn were also there since TRIGGER finished work early, though, before that, Riku’s twin brother was commenting snidely on Ryuu becoming Sogo’s fanboy, it was his way of expressing his acceptance for the two being in a relationship. Gaku scoffed, his pink-haired boyfriend being an annoying brat as usual, but he smiled, knowing that Ryuu was lucky to have the birthday boy as his significant other. Re:Vale was also there, of course, since it was natural for both Momo and Yuki to support their juniors.

 

The powerful voice was echoing through the stage via the mic, and when Sogo was done, there was the chorus of cheers from the fans, some even shedding tears because of devotion to their dearest icon. Even when he was out of breath because of his effort, Sogo was smiling, grateful for the people who had shaped him into who he has become today.

 

Indeed, he was lucky to be alive, to be born on that day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Moofs via the i7 Discord chat for beta-reading and pointing out what I need to improve to make this better.
> 
> Belated happy b-day to the spicy mother figure of IDOLiSH7! May you continue to be the gentle soul gradually bearing a loud voice to convey your feelings.
> 
> Thanks for reading! OwO


End file.
